Confirmed Dead-Enhanced transcript
---- Enhanced version of Season 4, Episode 2: Confirmed Dead-Enhanced Produced by: Met|Hodder ---- Act One (ROV images) These images come from a salvage ship from the Christiane I off the coast of Bali in the Indian Ocean. For more info check out: find815.com. This is the first news of Oceanic 815 the outside world has seen since the plane disappeared. This is Daniel Faraday, a physicist some time before he landed on the island. This woman is not his wife, but his caretaker. Naomi crashed first... now it's Faraday. The island is proving to be a hard place to reach. Incidentally, Daniel shares a last name with another physicist, Michael Faraday a 19th century pioneer of electro-magnetism. Act Two (Locke: "Storm is about to pass Hugo") Locke has a special connection to the island and has previously predicted the weather. Hurley recently found Jacob's cabin. But Ben claims one does not visit Jacob instead, Jacob "summons you" so perhaps Hurley is "special" as well. Locke is leading this group to the Others' barracks for safety. The LOST writers refer to the barracks as "New Otherton." Juliet wants off this island in a big way she misses her sister, a cancer survivor whom Juliet miraculously helped get pregnant after chemotherapy. (Sawyer, to Locke: "What the hell do you mean you saw Walt?") Walt's appearance is puzzling to Sawyer because Walt left the island some time ago with his father, Michael. Locke's father was a con man who tricked Locke into giving him his kidney. Act Three (Miles pulls up to a house) This looks like LA, but it's not all but 15 scenes in 77 episodes of LOST have been shot on the island of Oahu, Hawaii. Miles's last name is Straume as in "maelstrom." He claims to be a "ghostbuster" or is he just ripping off an old woman? Karl would love to take revenge on Ben he was once Ben's "guest" in Room 23 where Ben tried to brainwash him. (Daniel: "The light... it doesn't scatter quite right.") Faraday's remark about the scattering light is a clue to the unique properties of the island. Act Four (excavation site) This scene was shot at a rock quarry in Hawaii. (Tunisian newspaper: "815: RETROUVÉ!") Translation: "815 is found!" This is Charlotte Staples Lewis she is an anthropologist. Her name is inspired by C.S. Lewis author of The Chronicles of Narnia a story about an unlikely passage to a most unusual place. (Charlotte examines a polar bear skeleton) We've seen polar bears on the island now here's evidence of the furry creatures in another unlikely location. (Charlotte discovers a collar next to the polar bear with the DHARMA logo) A DHARMA logo from the Hydra station this discovery is very important to Charlotte. Act Five This is Frank Lapidus he is a pilot formerly of Oceanic Air. (TV: Oceanic Hotline - 888-548-0034) To learn more about the crash of 815 call the number on the TV screen. Jack, Kate and Charlie met Seth Norris in the cockpit wreckage just before Seth became the first victim of the smoke monster. (Frank sees a cow) This cow might be a survivor of the now defunct Flame station which Locke blew up with C4 explosives. Animal sightings are not unusual on the island Kate once saw a black horse in the jungle. Act Six Naomi is getting her orders from Matthew Abaddon Abaddon is a biblical reference meaning "guardian of the abyss." As was revealed in a flash forward Abaddon is the man who will visit Hurley and ask "Are they still alive?" George Minkowski is the man who answered Jack's first call for help. He shares a name with Hermann Minkowski a German mathematician who introduced the concept of "spacetime." (Miles shows Juliet a picture of Ben) The snapshot would indicate Ben has lied about never having left the island. Category:Season 4